


Flirting with Death

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, kind of bittersweet, spoilers for December I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Knowing...what he knows now about his boyfriend, there’s something Minato finally asks to try.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Flirting with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: ~~Incest~~ | **Breathplay** | ~~Leather/Latex~~
> 
> Pls don't look at how far behind I got. XDDD
> 
> I love these two, but I don’t write them nearly enough. Every time I write canon-verse Ryomina, it ends up all serious and sad. I wish more of my AU ideas were actually coherent enough to write. XD

His dearest was so, so beautiful. Ryoji almost wanted to cry again, looking down at him, but he had already cried enough this evening. Even if they weren’t tears of sadness this time, he wasn’t going to drip all over Minato. His other half, stretched out warm and trusting and so alive underneath him, deserved better if this was their last chance.

“You’re thinking again,” Minato huffed, cobalt hair splayed across the pillow, and Ryoji leaned down to kiss him, easy and sweet.

“Sorry. There’s a lot to think about,” he teased. He wasn’t really a person. Memories of a month spent as Ryoji Mochizuki conflicted with memories of millennia as Death. He knew so much now, could see so much from such a different perspective than before. And yet, when he’d tried to leave after explaining everything, and Minato had grabbed his hand instead, the choice was easy. That month was worth a thousand years.

Minato reached up to cup his face in both hands. “We don’t...have to do this, you know,” he said, in that quiet, mumbling way of his. “If you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to,” Ryoji said, nuzzling into his touch. “I’d rather do this than sit around wondering what’s going to happen a month from now.” He knew both of them were thinking the same thing. If this was their last night to be together, they wanted to make it good. Ryoji dipped down to catch Minato’s mouth again, unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. “Is it any different, though? Knowing what I am… Does it change how you think of me?”

Minato rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask something so ridiculous. You’re still Ryoji.” He dragged at Ryoji’s shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it as he tugged it over his head. “If you’ve been Death all along, it doesn’t matter. You’re the same now as you were then.”

Ryoji laughed, hair askew as he threw the shirts aside. “You’re so laid-back. Even now. I think you’re the sort of person who could legitimately sleep through the end of the world.” He ran his hands up Minato’s chest, basking in how hot the other’s skin was against his palms. He’d assumed the temperature difference was just a result of him having naturally cold hands, but now he knew better.

Minato’s brow furrowed. Before Ryoji could ask what was wrong, Minato reached for his hands, guiding them up past his collarbones to wrap around his neck. Ryoji tried to pull away, but Minato kept him there, storm-colored gaze glimmering with something curious. “...will you?”

“Wha… Mina?” Ryoji’s fingers flexed under Minato’s hands, pressed against the warm skin of his throat. He could feel his boyfriend’s pulse beneath his palms, beating steadily. “You want me to…?”

“I just want to try,” Minato said. “I’ve thought about it before, but now that I know what you are… You won’t hurt me by accident. You’ll know if something is wrong.”

“Is this really what you want?” Ryoji asked. He was really good at reading Minato, and nothing was suggesting that Minato was afraid, or upset, or...trying to commit some kind of death-by-sex. He just seemed to genuinely want to try being choked, just because. “...anything for you, you know that.”

His thumb gently stroked over Minato’s pulse point, and then he shifted a bit where he was straddling Minato’s hips and leaned forward, applying light pressure to his throat. Minato took a shaky breath, his grip on Ryoji’s hands loosening trustingly, and Ryoji squeezed a little harder. He felt Minato’s adam’s apple bob against his palm as he swallowed. It was...strangely calming, holding his boyfriend’s life in his hands. Twenty-four hours ago, he’d have been horrified by the suggestion to choke him, but now… There was still a flicker of unease, but also a strange fascination. He felt like he’d developed a whole other sense; he could practically _feel_ Minato’s life force, flowing through the body under him like cool water.

It’s not the only thing he can feel, because as he tightened his grip even more, he felt Minato’s cock twitch with interest under him. Apparently they were each learning something new about themselves today.

Minato drew in a thin, reedy breath, but it clearly took effort. Ryoji hesitated, then pressed just enough to completely close his airway, watching his eyes grow hazy and unfocused as his arousal became more prominent. That impression of flowing water grew weaker, a steady current becoming a slow stream. And then he let go, watching Minato gasp for air. The current roared back to life as his eyes cleared, and he stared up at Ryoji with surprise before clumsily yanking him down into a kiss.

Ryoji kissed back, then managed to pull away long enough to ask, “Are you okay? Was that… good?”

“Yeah,” Minato said, still out of breath. “Yeah, it… I want to know what that feels like when you’re actually in me.”

“That can be arranged, but I have to admit, not a fetish I thought you’d have,” Ryoji laughed, a little bemused and a lot turned on. “But if you’ve turned out to be Death’s boyfriend, I suppose it makes sense.”

“Please stop talking and touch me,” Minato grumbled, and Ryoji obliged, still laughing as he unbuttoned Minato’s pants and tugged them down.

“You know I can’t be quiet for too long or I might explode,” he pointed out cheerfully.

Minato opened his mouth, but his words were cut off as Ryoji tugged the hem of his boxers down and wrapped a hand around him. He just whined instead, bucking his hips up against Ryoji’s weight, and Ryoji rolled off of him.

Ryoji fumbled to get the rest of their clothes off with one hand while his other was occupied. The lube was fumbled out of Minato’s drawer, and he started prepping him. Slower than Minato wanted, at the moment, but they’d only done this a few times. He still wasn’t completely confident that he wasn’t going to hurt his boyfriend somehow. But eventually they were good, and he pressed inside with a moan.

“Mmh… Ryoji…” Minato whined. 

Both of them had found that they were quiet during sex, which was convenient living in a dorm. Especially with Aigis lurking. Right now, though, all Ryoji cared about was Minato, and making him feel good. Which meant, as he rocked his hips shallowly, he leaned down to wrap his hands around Minato’s neck again.

“Sure about this?” he asked. Minato nodded, his chin brushing Ryoji’s fingers, and Ryoji tapped his pulse. “I’m not going to cut your air completely. I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

Minato rolled his eyes, but nodded again, and Ryoji leaned over to kiss him, easing pressure onto his throat.

It was just as rewarding the second time, watching Minato’s eyes go hazy from the limited oxygen. But he still seemed to be fine; his life felt as strong as ever, and as Ryoji shifted enough to slam into his sweet spot, he let out a choked moan and grabbed for his own cock, making eye contact with Ryoji and mouthing his name as he stroked himself to climax.

Ryoji found himself on the verge of coming just from the look on his face, delirious with pleasure. He let go, bracing his hands on either side of Minato’s head instead for the last few thrusts, and Minato leaned up to peck a kiss to his lips as he came.

Afterwards, once they cleaned up and returned to bed, Ryoji traced the red marks left behind on soft skin. They wouldn’t bruise; even if the others could guess what they had been up to, they wouldn’t know the specifics. “Are you really okay?”

Minato turned into his chest, winding his arms around him. “Yeah. That was...a lot, but it was good.”

Ryoji laughed. “Well, that’s good! I meant, uh...everything, though.”

“Oh.” Minato hummed, squeezing him tighter. “The fact that the world is ending is… I wonder if I really have a reason to go on, you know? But if you mean what I know about you, that doesn’t bother me at all. Really.”

Ryoji ran his fingers through Minato’s hair. “You are my favorite person, and despite being an ageless concept, I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.”

Minato smiled against his chest. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll come to a decision. And whatever happens, it’s not your fault. Just remember that.”

Knowing it was true didn’t make him feel less guilty, but Ryoji just kissed the top of his head. “I trust you,” he said. “You’ll make the right decision.”

There were two months left. And all he could do was help his friends and the boy he loved stay in high spirits, in the face of everything that was coming.

It was going to take a miracle. But if any of them could defeat the end of the world…

Well, the boy who had fallen in love with Death probably had a shot.


End file.
